Bleeding
by PatryTrusky
Summary: Post season finale "To Hell... and back." What happened to Hotch? Hotch/Prentiss. *chapter 3 up!* Ch.1: Hotch's POV; Ch.2: Emily's POV. Ch.3: Hotch's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt to write a fic for Criminal Minds. I've been reading them for a while now. Mostly H/P :D So this one is H/P too. It's a one-shot, or at least I think it is, because I have the feeling something is… off, so I'll probably add a second part. Not sure yet. Anyways, let me know what you think/expect and I'll work on it, or I'll try. And I hope it's not too OOC *shutting up now***

**On with the story.**

I was supposed to meet Emily for dinner and movies, our way to relax after a tough case; not lay like this on my living room's floor, the spot I have fallen down when Foyet shot me.

Emily and I have had this… thing, whatever this thing is going on for a few months now. We haven't been able to label it, but we know it's serious. We wouldn't risk both our careers for a whim. It's something much deeper. A connection I haven't felt since… well, since ever. There hadn't been too many women in my life. Hayley was my first sweetheart, and I've been married to her for over two decades, but Emily… she's different. When I'm with her I can be myself, I don't have to hide the horrors I see everyday because she sees them as well. That's one of the things that I like about her. That, and that she's intelligent, funny, beautiful… as cliché as it sounds, she can take my breath away. And I know the team has noticed. For God's sake, we are profilers. They wouldn't be in their positions if they didn't notice these things.

Sure, Morgan is very protective of Emily, like a big brother, and he'd kick my ass if I ever hurt her. I'm not planning on it anyway. For now all I've gotten has been a knowing look and a nod.

Dave has sent me some smirks, which have started to get on my nerves; but I know he is happy for me, for us.

JJ is very busy with Henry and Will, but I saw her whispering something to Garcia a few weeks ago and said analyst giggling – _actually giggling_ - while looking at both Emily and me.

And Reid… well, Reid is Reid, oblivious to this type of the human behavior; I'm not sure he knows, but if he does, he hasn't said anything; something I'm grateful for, because our private life is nobody's business.

Going back to my currently situation I'm really hoping that some neighbor has heard the shots and called the police. I'm quite sure Foyet is dead since I have shot him thanks to my ankle holster, but you never know. To call an ambulance right now, before I get unconscious, would be a great idea, but I don't know where my cell phone is and my land phone is too far away. But someone must have heard something, because right now, before the dark covers me, I'm quite sure I'm hearing sirens coming.

To rescue me.

Hopefully.

**AN: What do you think? I'm not quite sure I like the ending, but I couldn't think of something else. Well, let me know what you think, ok? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.**

Aaron was supposed to be here twenty five minutes ago, and he is never late. Never. I've tried to call both his cell and home twice, but he's not answering. And I'm worried.

I'm thinking about going to his apartment to check on him, but as I am about to leave my condo, my cell phone rings.

"Prentiss." I say.

"Emily, it's Dave…" he sounds tired. "Derek is on his way to pick you up. There's something you should know… Hotch…"

But I cut him off.

"What? No, please Dave, tell me he's ok, please." Tears are starting to fall.

"We… we don't know yet Emily. Morgan should be there at any minute now, you come to the hospital and we wait, ok?"

I nod although he can't see me.

"Ok." I whisper and then hang up.

We wait… we wait for what?

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later I'm sitting on Morgan's passenger seat. We are not talking. We don't need to. The air is filled with worry, and as more tears are starting to fall, Derek grabs my hand.

"He'll be ok." He assures me.

But I shake my head.

"You can't know that." I whisper.

And he doesn't answer me.

**

* * *

**

Forty minutes, we've been waiting for forty minutes for news on Hotch's condition, but nobody says anything. I look around and I see the same worry I'm feeling reflected on the team's faces. His team.

JJ is a mess; she was with Will and Henry when Dave called her, and she left the house in a hurry.

Penelope is crying, just like me. She has always had a soft spot for 'Boss Man', as she calls Aaron.

Reid is unusually quiet, more than he normally is when he's not throwing facts, but he is fidgeting with his fingers.

Derek is pacing up and down trying to keep his temper under control for he cannot understand why this happened to Hotch – nobody can, actually – and why the doctors aren't telling us anything.

Dave looks calm, but we know he is not. He's just trying to be our support, but he's suffering.

And me? I haven't had a proper look at myself, but I know I'm a mess. I'm trying to compartmentalize, but I can't, it's just… too difficult.

We see a doctor coming our way and stopping in front of us.

"Mr. Hotchner's family?"

"Yes." Dave quickly answers.

The doctor looks at us perplexed, he obviously knows we are not his blood related family, but he says nothing.

"How is he?" I ask, unable to hold on any longer.

"He…" the doctor seems to hesitate. "We've been able to remove the bullet, but some arteries were damaged, although we've been able to fix them. Even so, the damage made was high. The next twenty four hours are crucial, but we believe he'll be able to survive. He's in ICU right now and he won't be able to receive visitors for at least three hours."

"Thanks Doc." Rossi says.

The doctor nods and leaves.

"Why don't you go home?" Dave asks us as soon as the doctor is gone.

"I'm staying." I firmly say.

"So am I." Derek states.

The others want to stay as well, but Rossi manages to make them leave with the promise to call them as soon as we know something.

**

* * *

**

Two hours and fifty-seven minutes…

Two hours and fifty-eight minutes…

Two hours and fifty-nine minutes…

Three hours.

And with that I get up, startling Dave and Morgan, heading to the nurse desk.

"Can we see Aaron Hotchner?" I ask as politely as possible.

The nurse looks at me for a moment, types something in the computer and looks at me again.

"I'm afraid it is not possible yet, ma'am." I sigh and the nurse gives me a sympathetic look. "If you'd like, I can go tell you as soon as I know something."

I give her a watery smile while nodding. "Thank you."

**

* * *

**

Fifteen minutes have passed when the same nurse approaches us.

"You can see him now, but only one person at a time." And she moves away to give us more privacy.

"You first." Dave says.

I nod, I turn around and follow the nurse to Aaron's room.

"It's here." She says. I thank her again and prepare myself for what I'm about to see.

I open the door and suck in my breath.

He lays so… still, and pale, he looks… not Hotch at all, with tubes everywhere.

I slowly make my way to the bed, where I grab a chair and sit, carefully taking his hand in mine.

"Aaron," I manage to choke out. "You have to wake up. You have to fight; for your son, for me. Please Aaron, please." My sobs can be heard between the words.

I sit there repeating the same words all over again, like a mantra, for hours.

Derek and Dave have come to see him too, but I'm always there, not moving.

Just waiting.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but my laptop keeps shutting itself off. And I had to rewrite part of this chapter. I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if they seem OOC, and I have no medical knowledge.**

**

* * *

**

This hurts, almost as bad as when Foyet shot me. I haven't opened my eyes yet, I'm afraid this feeling will be just fantasy and I'm still laying on my floor, or worse… I'll be dead.

I'll be dead and I won't be able to see Jack and Emily again. I'm fighting, I've never stopped fighting, yet I feel it's useless.

I feel something warm on my hand and I hear sobs, but where do they come from? I'm too tired to think, I just want to sleep. But those sobs don't stop, and as I focus I can see who they belong to. Emily.

If this means what I think it means, then I'm not dead. The pain I'm feeling confirms it. I'm alive.

I want to open my eyes to see Emily, to assure her everything is alright; but my lids feel heavy. But with all the strength I can muster, I open them. It takes a while to adjust, but then I can see Emily sobbing, sitting in a chair next to the bed I'm lying in. I try to speak, but my throat is dry. All of sudden she looks up and sees me. A torrent of emotions pass through her face, and I try to smile.

"You're awake." She states with a smile.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Wait, I'll hand you some water." And she does.

I sip the water and feel my throat loosen up a bit.

"Hey," is the first thing I say.

She smiles again, a look of relieve on her face.

"I'll call the doctor," she says.

"Wait." I start. "Where are the others?" I don't know what has happened after I got unconscious.

"Garcia, JJ and Reid went home to sleep, then came back and left again. I have to call them though. And Dave and Derek are outside."

I nod. "Have you… have any of you seen my apartment?" I ask.

She bits her lip. "Uhhh… I haven't, but Dave and Morgan have."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost thirty hours. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know… weak, a bit dizzy…"

"Do you want me to call the doctors?" She asks once again.

I shake my head. "Bring Derek and Dave in."

She nods and turns to the door.

**

* * *

**

Within five minutes she's back with the two of them.

"Good to see you awake, man." Derek says.

I nod and smile.

"Is he… is he dead?" I ask.

The three of them share a look, and Dave answers.

"Yes. Foyet is dead."

I sigh in relief. Those are my three favourite words at the moment.

"Good."

"So how are you feeling?" This time Derek asks.

"Tired but fine." I answer.

He nods. "In that case we'll be leaving, so that you can rest."

I agree and say goodbye to them, but Emily stays.

We stay in silence and I'm starting to fall asleep when she says. "The doctor should have a look at you."

I sigh but let her have her way. Twenty minutes later the doctor is leaving my bedroom saying that I only need to rest and take it easy for the next weeks, but otherwise I'm recovering just fine.

"Told you." I smile.

"I just wanted to be sure."

"So what have I missed in these thirty hours?" I ask.

"Nothing much. We've just been waiting, and well, Dave and Derek went to your apartment, but we haven't heard anything since then."

I nod.

"I want to get out of here." I say and she laughs. I smile, I love her laughter.

We are in silence for a few minutes until her voice startles me.

"I love you." She says for the first time.

I stare at her until a smile appears on my face.

These three words are my favorite ones from now on.

"I love you too." I simply add.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I may add an epilogue, not sure yet. Probably. As soon as I can, although I don't know when that will be, but I try ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**


End file.
